hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Health food
Some material, especially that chosen from what has been deleted from or edited out of Wikipedia, may originate from Wikipedia. CC-by use Health food is as old as any science, folk medicine, or would-be science of nutrition. But in the 1960s, the aesthetic of living a more varied, interesting and fulfilling life, in this case, eating a diet informed by the cuisines of the world, coalesced with the desire to live a more healthy lifestyle generally, part of which was eating a more healthy diet. The focus on, more healthy than what is widely marketed and advertised, has largely been ignored by critics of health food advocates; they prefer to focus on a lack of evidence for this alternative, which would have to be funded a the food industry that is doing rather well selling junk food, rather than the clear evidence of what is lacking in the diet they sell, which is well funded by another large industry: medicine. So, for example, there is next to no evidence for the healthiness of honey, but a lot for the unhealthiness of sugar. "Health food" may refer to functional food that designed to address specific health concerns, such as the prevention of disease. Additionally, "health food" is sometimes used in contrast with "junk food", which may be high in calories but has little other nutritional value. Health food may be food marketed to provide human health effects beyond a normal healthy diet required for human nutrition. Foods marketed as health foods may be part of one or more categories, such as natural foods Wikipedia:natural foods, organic food (WP)s, whole foods (WP), Vegetarian food (WP) or dietary supplement (WP)s. These products may be sold in health food stores (WP) or in the health food or organic sections of grocery stores. Ready-to-use therapeutic foods (WP) have been used successfully to improve the health of malnourished children. Examples The following is a non-exhaustive list of foods considered healthy: * Apple cider vinegar (WP), a fruit vinegar considered a health food * Vegetables includingg Wikipedia:Broccoli sprouts * Certain cereal productsUse Cereal to Enhance Your Health - HealthyPair ** Corn flakes, patented food invented in 1894 ** Digestive biscuit (WP), English baked good from 1851, containing fiber and sometimes sodium bicarbonate ** Graham cracker (WP), cracker made with whole grain (WP) (1829) ** Wikipedia:Graham bread, a type of whole wheat bread ** Granola (WP), a food made from mixed, toasted grains ** Wikipedia:Granula, the first manufactured breakfast cereal (1863) ** Wikipedia:Grape-Nuts, an American breakfast cereal made from baked and ground grain (1897) ** Muesli (WP), breakfast cereal of rolled oats, fruit and nuts, made by a Swiss doctor (1900) ** Wikipedia:Shredded wheat, whole wheat cereal (1893) * Herbal extract (WP), plants, often medicinal that are concentrated and standardized * Herbal tea (WP)s * Honey (WP), a naturally occurring whole sweetener * Malt (WP), whole sprouted barley * Meat analogue (WP), a dietary alternative to meat, found in health vegetarian and vegan dietsMessina, Ginny. Healthy Vegan Diets Can Include Meat Analogues - The Vegan R.D. * Molasses (WP), black strap molasses has been sold as a health food * Certain oils, including olive oil (WP) and fish oil (WP) * Wikipedia:Postum, a coffee alternative from 1895 2001, Rev. edition, oclc= 609871227 isbn= 9780465018369 * Yoghurt (WP), traditional cultured milk product Health claims In the United States, health-related claims on nutrition facts labels are regulated by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), while advertising is regulated by the Federal Trade Commission. According to the FDA, "Health claims describe a relationship between a food, food component, or dietary supplement ingredient, and reducing risk of a disease or health-related condition". In general, claims of health benefits for specific foodstuffs have not been evaluated by national regulatory agencies. Additionally, research funded by manufacturers or marketers that may form the basis of such marketing claims has been shown to result in more favorable results than independently funded research. While there is no precise definition for "health food", the US Food and Drug Administration has warned food manufacturers against labeling foods as being "healthy" when they have a high sugar, salt, or fat content.FDA to beef up standards for "health" food labeling, Scientific American = Links = See also * Juicing * Raw foodism (WP) * Specialty foods * Organic food culture Citations Category:Hippie culture Category:Cultural assimilation Category:Vegetarian cuisine Category:Vegetarianism Category:Hippie cuisine